


I’m Not Over You

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: 如果能坐时光机回到刚开始的地方。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 8





	I’m Not Over You

曺圭贤第一次听说时光机的时候，还以为是自己出现了幻听。

毕竟他最近过得很不好。他的恋人金厉旭在准备第一张solo专辑，他本该多抽出点时间来陪着他，他知道厉旭因为这张专辑压力很大，失眠焦虑一起来，他应该是最能提供帮助的那个人。可偏偏他最近也综艺演唱会行程压身，视讯到一半都能被经纪人叫走。等他终于闲下来有时间好好陪金厉旭录歌，才发现金厉旭已经钻到了牛角尖里。

他在录音室用了一整天的时间帮金厉旭调整状态，但还是收效甚微。终于他不知道第多少次叫了停，严肃的表情让声乐老师都忍不住想劝他温柔一些。他看着金厉旭磨磨蹭蹭从录音间走出来，也不管自己语气听起来有多差：“你今天怎么了？一整天了怎么还是唱成这样？这实在不该是你的水平。”

金厉旭脸色也差得很，不理会他，只是去向录音师和老师道歉。曺圭贤跟过去，向声乐老师和工作人员鞠躬致谢，说：“今天麻烦大家了，实在抱歉，今天先录到这里吧。”

到此为止曺圭贤都只是想和金厉旭回家好好聊聊天谈谈心。金厉旭今天的表现太过不专业，不像一个组合的主唱，更不像一个出道十年的艺人。他还记得自己发第一张专辑的时候厉旭陪着他，他的焦虑也好，不安也好，都在金厉旭的陪伴和安慰里烟消云散。怎么到了金厉旭自己发专辑，反而焦躁成这样？

他开车和金厉旭回家，一路上金厉旭都默不作声。回到家里他开了酒，还在组织语言想着要怎么和金厉旭分析一下问题，就听到身后金厉旭先开口。

“圭贤啊，明天我录歌你不用跟着来了。”

“啊？怎么了？”

“我现在这样，你来了也没有什么用吧，何必浪费时间让我和你都不开心呢。”

听到这话曺圭贤难以置信地放下手里的酒杯。”你说什么？我这周和下周都魔鬼行程连轴转，就为了能抽出来两天陪你，你这是在说什么话？”

“我也没有求你来陪我啊。”

“金厉旭你自己听听你自己在说什么。你还要浪费多少天做无用功？你今天状态差成这样，你还想自欺欺人多久？”曺圭贤说到这里放软了语气，伸手揽过来他的恋人，“我可以帮你的，你什么都可以和我说，让我帮你，好吗？”

这话不知道哪里戳到了金厉旭的暴躁点，他一把推开曺圭贤，生硬地说，我不要。

曺圭贤习惯了金厉旭说来就来的脾气，依然好言好语地哄他：“别拿这种事开玩笑，旭九，你能做得很好的，我们聊聊，好吗？”

“做得好又怎样呢？我不可能再做出来一张在光化门的。”

“你为什么要再做一张在光化门？这是你的专辑，和在光化门有什么关系？”

“曺圭贤你是真的傻还是装傻？我做得很好也没用的，我比不上你的。你就忙你的去吧能不能让我一个人呆着？”

“根本不是一回事你和我比什么？”

“怎么不是一回事？同一个团的两个主唱不会被拿来比较吗？你管我状态好不好，反正是我自己的专辑影响不到你，你能不能让我一个人安静会儿？”

话说到这份上，如果曺圭贤再不明白金厉旭在想什么，他就是个傻子。

“你把我当敌人了是吗。”

听到这话金厉旭脸色白了起来，仿佛刚意识到自己的口不择言，却说不出反驳的话。而曺圭贤看到他这样子，一腔热忱仿佛被人泼了冷水，终于也消沉下来。

“是我自己累死累活还要挤时间关心你，千辛万苦得来两天假期全耗在你身上。是我上赶着操心，希望你能有个好的状态做出好的作品，金厉旭，我是你的男朋友，我觉得我该做。你说你的专辑和我没有关系？竞争对手？金厉旭，你就是这么想的吗？”

“圭贤，我…….”

“你自己不想对你自己负责，那别人能有什么办法？金厉旭你真的要把想帮你的人都拒之门外吗？”

金厉旭听到这里，低下头一言不发，曺圭贤在旁边冷眼看着也没有再说话的打算，两个人竟就这样僵持了许久。半晌金厉旭先开了口：“我先回房间了，我们冷静一下吧。”

曺圭贤不是听不出金厉旭声音里压抑的哭腔。可金厉旭对“敌人”这两个字无力辩驳的样子深深刺痛了曺圭贤，让他觉得自己一厢情愿得可笑。他在金厉旭路过洗手间门口的时候叫住了他。

“金厉旭”，曺圭贤声音冷静得可怕，“你爱把谁当敌人就把谁当敌人，你觉得自己不用对你自己和你的粉丝负责，那没人帮得了你。”

他说完这话直接出了门，房门拍得震天响，一眼都不看在门口僵住的金厉旭。

沈昌珉被大晚上叫到酒吧的时候还翻着白眼，直到看到曺圭贤点的一桌子酒一副不醉不归的样子，才觉得事情不妙。

他坐过去，给自己倒一杯酒以后不动声色地把酒瓶都推远一点，揽过来曺圭贤，一副你说吧兄弟听着的姿态。

曺圭贤于是打开了话匣子。沈昌珉不是第一次听曺圭贤说他的家务事，往前追溯两年他和厉旭两个人小吵小闹不能更多，因为一点小事闹得鸡犬不宁全团皆知，除了成员以外他这个别的团的团员也得跟着劝和。但那些毕竟是小事，冷静下来也就好了。

可这次不一样。沈昌珉听着曺圭贤的叙述，眉头越皱越紧。他仿佛能对金厉旭感同身受，厉旭的害怕也好，自怨自艾也好都太真实，他说不出指责的话。可是沈昌珉看着因此消沉的曺圭贤，又觉得曺圭贤又哪里做错了什么呢。

所幸曺圭贤并没想着来找沈昌珉寻求什么意见。他的话说得断断续续，却是越来越消极。沈昌珉听着他从“厉旭他怎么可以这么看我”，说到“是不是我的问题，是不是我没给他安全感”，最后甚至说到“昌珉啊你说这件事是不是无解了，我如果不是他的队友他是不是不用压力那么大，他就不用想着和我比，是不是就会好起来了。”

沈昌珉本来还想着怎么劝小情侣好好聊聊天，或许需要他出马去传个话，可听到曺圭贤最后一句话，他却突然改了主意。

他伸手叫人买单，然后拉起来一脸错愕的曺圭贤往外走。曺圭贤还以为他要带自己回去找厉旭，奋力挣脱了他：“我今天不想见他。”

“谁让你见他了？”

“那你去哪里？”

“你不是想知道你如果不是他队友会怎样吗？我这就带你去。”

从沈昌珉嘴里听到“时光机”这个词的时候曺圭贤还以为自己疯了，或者沈昌珉疯了。

但沈昌珉看起来冷静得很。他拉着曺圭贤，一边走一边说：“我本来觉得我不会有需要把你介绍给他的一天的，既然你话说到这份上了，我带你去见他。”

“见谁？”

“一位前辈。一位被称为传奇的前辈。”

曺圭贤见到沈昌珉说的人，觉得沈昌珉是真的疯了。

面前的人他并不认识，甚至不觉得面熟，一点不符合沈昌珉说的“被称为传奇的大前辈”。但是面前的人却仿佛认识他，笑容说话都亲切得很，一瞬间给了曺圭贤“我们好像真的认识”的错觉。

那人自称John Smith，曺圭贤忍不住想，怎么会有人给自己取这种毫无诚意的化名？可他一肚子疑惑还没开口，面前的人抢先问了出来：“你看上去很困扰的样子，是因为厉旭吗？”

曺圭贤一个眼刀飞向沈昌珉。沈昌珉赶紧伸手表示无辜：“我可什么都没说。”

“那还能是谁？”

“时光机啊，我和你说了时光机。John本来是红遍全亚洲的idol的，他自己回到过去选择不出道，所以你才不认识他。他之前的人生里和你和我都很熟，你那点破事他清楚得很。”

曺圭贤开始思考是先送沈昌珉去医院看看脑子还是直接报警这位John Smith诈骗。

“那你和厉旭怎么了？”

曺圭贤不知道自己为什么要告诉这个只有一面之缘的疯子，也许是因为刚见面的时候的一点点眼缘，而自己刚好需要人倾诉。他坐在John旁边，和他说自己有多爱金厉旭，以及今天他有多难过和失望，但还是想让金厉旭好起来。

而John听完只是问他：“你想试试吗？”

“试试什么？”

“时光机，你不想试试吗？”

曺圭贤哑然失笑。“我真心感谢先生的好意，和你说了这些我感觉好了很多，也谢谢你不会把这些事说出去。但别再拿我寻开心了，这些事我还是只能一个人面对。”

John听了也不辩解，只是和沈昌珉交换了一个眼神，然后站起来走到门边，不知道碰了哪里的按钮。曺圭贤目瞪口呆地看着面前的地面上出现一个漩涡一样的蓝色圆形，就像他在科幻电影里看到的CG特效——除了这一次是真真实实地发生在自己眼前。

二十多年来的世界观都在一瞬间崩塌了。

John过来揽着他的肩，在他耳边说：“别怕，你有三次机会的。”

“三次机会？”

“对，你可以回到过去三次，试着创造你想要的生活。但只有三次，第三次无论是好是坏，你都没有办法再改变了。你准备好了吗，你想回到什么时候？”

大概是死马当作活马医吧，曺圭贤突然没了对凭空出现的蓝色大洞的恐惧。

“你想回到什么时候？”

曺圭贤脑子里响起了金厉旭的那一句，同一个团的两个主唱不会被拿来比较吗？

“那就回去没出道的时候吧。”

曺圭贤在迈出最后一步之前突然回头看着John。

“在你的前一段人生里，就是你成为idol的那段人生里，我和厉旭是什么样的？”

John闻言笑了：“你要自己去看啊。”

“最后一个问题，你为什么最后选择了这样一段不曾出道的平凡人生？”

“大概是那样花团锦簇的人生里，没什么可牵挂的吧”

曺圭贤遇到十八岁的金厉旭。

穿着长卫衣戴着棒球帽，没有十年后那么瘦，低着头走进了公司大楼。曺圭贤在马路对面只来得及看到他一眼，金厉旭就消失在人群里。

他知道接下来会发生什么。两个月以后金厉旭会以Super Junior成员的身份出道，再等几个月曺圭贤成为最后一名成员。他会成为金厉旭最好的朋友，陪金厉旭经历离别，眼泪，失望，也经历掌声，喝彩和奖杯。他会在第三年开始追求金厉旭，有无数个心有灵犀的拥抱，情不自禁的亲吻，鸡毛蒜皮的争执以及和好如初。

这都是他原本的人生轨迹。

如果我没有和他一起出道呢？

金厉旭已经走进了公司大楼，背影也看不到。可曺圭贤还是死死盯着大楼的门口，半晌才往相反的地方走去。

他避开了原本人生的练习生时间，等Super Junior尘埃落定才重新走入公司。虽然这段人生里他还只是18岁的身体，记忆里的唱歌技巧也好，舞蹈水平也好，都是已经出道十年的成熟艺人。不用什么功夫，他就在那一批的练习生里脱颖而出。公司没有那么快继续推出男团的计划，好在曺圭贤不急。

他以后辈练习生的身份认识了金厉旭。他在金厉旭在练习室一遍又一遍练着新排的舞蹈的时候去陪着金厉旭，陪他一起跳自己其实已经跳过几百次的舞。刚出道的金厉旭胆怯又自卑，在综艺的边边角角安静地微笑。原本的人生里曺圭贤自顾不暇，要靠金厉旭一边自我调解一边照顾他。这一次不一样了，曺圭贤在金厉旭所有需要的时刻里准时出现。十八岁的金厉旭还没那么多勉强和逞强，想哭就哭想笑就笑，不把所有事都藏在心里，对曺圭贤全心信任。这样的金厉旭，曺圭贤太喜欢了，想给他全世界的鲜花和夸奖，都还觉得不够。

曺圭贤跟着之后的男团出了道，全世界都知道他和前辈金厉旭是最好的朋友。两年后他在金厉旭的生日和他表了白，自信又果断仿佛根本没考虑过被拒绝。

人人都说金厉旭温柔和善但难以真的亲近，但曺圭贤哪里会觉得这是个问题。他对金厉旭有着别人永远比不上的默契和了解，他知道金厉旭会因为什么感动和快乐。

起码在他第一次小心翼翼地亲吻金厉旭的时候，他觉得，大概就是这样的人生吧。没有和金厉旭一起出道也没关系，他们都还能在聚光灯下面唱歌跳舞，也不怕被金厉旭当成“敌人”。他还是金厉旭最爱的后辈，不用在别人面前小心翼翼地隐藏不经意间的亲密。原本困境仿佛迎刃而解，只剩下他和金厉旭两个人互相理解，互相依靠地走下去。

曺圭贤也没想到，说分手的人是自己。他以前觉得新闻里艺人因为行程原因而分手都是在自欺欺人，现在他知道了，只是因为他和金厉旭和成员们时时刻刻都能在一起，重要的个人行程也能互相陪伴，才体会不到需要的时候爱人不在身边带来的失落感。

他爱金厉旭，他知道金厉旭也爱他。他们把工作和陪家人以外所有的时间都拿来和对方一起度过，然而很多事不是有爱就行了。

曺圭贤最开始觉得不对劲，是他在节目里听金厉旭说起来最近受到Anti骚扰电话的事。电视里的金厉旭说起这件事的时候语气轻松面色如常，还拿来自嘲逗所有人笑，好像这件事情对他没造成一点影响。话题被自然而然地转换走，曺圭贤看到别人说话的时候，金厉旭在角落里紧紧握着双手，低下了头。

他便知道这件事不是对金厉旭没造成影响的。

可这件事他竟然一点都不知道。

他当时想打个电话给金厉旭，可经纪人来催他上台，他只来得及赶紧打两行字发个短信，就匆匆忙忙扔下了手机。

“刚在节目上看到你说anti的事，你还好吗？”

几个小时以后曺圭贤结束了演出，才看到金厉旭的回复。说着没事，加着颜文字让曺圭贤不要担心。曺圭贤一看就知道，这才不是没事。

他上一段人生里，金厉旭什么事都会和他说，他们经常躺在一起，分享彼此的困惑，难过和不解，再为对方擦掉眼泪。所以曺圭贤在知道金厉旭怕比不过他solo的成绩而心理压力过大还不和他讲的时候，才会觉得震惊难堪又不知所措。他这才明白，可能他勃然大怒不仅仅是因为金厉旭把他当竞争对手，还因为金厉旭被彷徨，压力和自卑逼到崩溃边缘，却还不愿意和他分享。

可悲的是曺圭贤试着重新走了一次人生，还是对这件事手足无措，不知道要怎样才能让金厉旭更依赖他一点。

他只能试着多关心金厉旭，尽可能陪在他身边，只是因此他更感到深深的无力感。有太多鸡毛蒜皮的小事，小小的烦恼和一瞬间的不满，大声说出来就能得到宣泄和解放。可曺圭贤不在他身边，曺圭贤不能在他身边。金厉旭若是觉得不至于特地去讲，便会自己受着，久而久之，发生什么事他都会自己受着。

曺圭贤是另一个组合的成员，他有自己的工作。他都不能在金厉旭需要的时候陪在金厉旭身边，他要怎么让金厉旭依靠他。

压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，是一次曺圭贤挤出来时间去看金厉旭的演唱会。彩排的时候他在后台，突然被金钟云叫住，问他金厉旭的腿伤好些了没。

曺圭贤竟然对金厉旭的腿伤浑然不知。他胡乱应付了金钟云，急急忙忙跑去金厉旭那里问他。

金厉旭听到他问，只是笑笑：“前几天换衣服的时候不小心划伤了而已，没什么大不了的。”

“前几天？已经好几天了，你为什么不告诉我？”

“小伤而已，没什么大不了的，怕你着急就没特地说。”金厉旭摁住了曺圭贤想要卷起来他裤腿看看的手，“舞台衣服很难穿的，你别过度反应了，我们回去再说好不好？”

曺圭贤想说不好，可金厉旭已经一边答应着成员的呼唤一边站起来，曺圭贤就只能看着他被叫走，拉下口罩走到观众席自己的座位上。

演唱会一开始他就紧紧盯着金厉旭的腿。开场曲和打招呼金厉旭一切如常，跑跑跳跳没有一点不对劲。就在曺圭贤稍微安心一些的时候，在舞台边缘和粉丝打招呼的金厉旭被跑过来的成员撞了一下腿，一瞬间好像使不上力气一般，直直地朝着舞台下面摔了下去。

曺圭贤在后台找到被成员和医护人员围起来的金厉旭。

他的腿伤已经被纱布包起来，曺圭贤看不到腿伤到底有多严重。金厉旭已经在把成员们往远处推，说演唱会还要继续，粉丝还在等。成员们一副为难的样子，曺圭贤走上前，说前辈们去吧，我会照顾他。

大家都知道这位后辈是金厉旭的男朋友，也就听了劝，叮嘱了一堆以后一步三回头地离开了。后台房间里便只剩下曺圭贤和金厉旭。

曺圭贤坐到金厉旭身边去，筋疲力尽一般，把头靠在金厉旭肩膀上。他感觉到金厉旭伸手摸着他的头发，就像很多次他们互相依靠着的日子。

可是不一样了。

曺圭贤半晌才问出来一句为什么。为什么不告诉我，为什么不能依靠我，为什么有了男朋友，还活得像是一个人。

金厉旭闻言只是笑，说告诉你你有什么办法呢。你不可能抛下你的队友和行程赶来我身边，我也不想小题大做，我一个人能撑过去的话，就别再让多一个人担心了。

“金厉旭我是你男朋友，你不需要一个人撑过去。”

“一样的，圭贤。是一样的。”

够了。曺圭贤想着，这样的关系他受够了。他靠在金厉旭怀里，说，到此为止吧。

他感觉到金厉旭搂着他的胳膊一僵，说话时声音都有点颤抖。金厉旭问他，是分手的意思吗。

我是说到此为止吧

“这不是我想要的人生。”

曺圭贤回到原本人生里他和金厉旭争执的夜晚。

John和沈昌珉在一边看着他，问他：“怎么样？”

曺圭贤把手深深埋在了手掌里，声音里的疲惫他自己都不敢相信：“昌珉啊，问题到底出现在哪里呢。”

一旁的John站起来，问他你要不要再试试？

曺圭贤的第二次决定做得远不如第一次坚决。他大概只是想试试。曺圭贤不觉得自己能放弃唱歌跳舞的梦想，但他只是想看看，如果他能一直陪着金厉旭，事情会变成什么样。

他没参加那个改变他一生的歌唱比赛，也没迈进公司的大门。他照样和金厉旭相识，成为朋友，成为知己，成为恋人。

以一个普通人的身份，做一个能在需要的时候陪在金厉旭身边的恋人。

起码金厉旭还是他喜欢的样子。累了对他诉苦，难过了向他倾诉，开心了对他撒娇。所有好的坏的小事，金厉旭都愿意第一个和他分享。

他和Super Junior所有的成员打成一片，亲密无间好像他们依然是并肩的队友。他做他们最忠实的观众，听金厉旭在台上给他唱只有他能了解的歌。

金厉旭第一次solo轻松又顺利。他没有那么大的野心，这次也不用去想着比不过自己的恋人。庆功会上即使曺圭贤拦着，金厉旭还是喝得酩酊大醉，要曺圭贤搀扶着才能勉强走路。

即使金厉旭瘦，也是一个成年男性的重量。回到家里楼下的时候曺圭贤已经累得话都不想说。“就算你今天开心，也不该喝这么多酒。”

金厉旭虽然喝醉了，听到这句话却笑了起来。他伸出手，搂住曺圭贤的脖子：“可是我真的很开心啊”，他的呼吸打在曺圭贤耳边，“圭圭，幸好有你，有你真好。”

曺圭贤听到这话，情不自禁地在金厉旭嘴角轻轻吻一下，然后背起来金厉旭，上楼回家。

和金厉旭胡闹一通然后相拥入眠前，曺圭贤想着是不是所有事都因此迎刃而解了。

他的问题在第二天一大早有了答案。

金厉旭的手机一大早就被轰炸，他为了让金厉旭能多睡一会儿，接起了经纪人的电话。听了三句以后他扔了手机，拖鞋都顾不上穿，跑到书房打开了电脑。

昨晚在金厉旭楼下守着的粉丝拍下了照片，他亲吻金厉旭的照片传遍了整个社交网络。照片里金厉旭搂着他，脸被拍得清清楚楚。曺圭贤被打了马赛克，但头发和身体清楚地昭示着他是个男人这个事实。

曺圭贤读着一条又一条恶毒咒骂的评论，脑子一片空白。他不知道自己怎么走回的卧室，就看到已经醒来，在床上翻阅着手机的金厉旭。

金厉旭也知道了。

这一次说分手的是金厉旭。金厉旭跳下床，双手微微颤抖，动作却有条不紊。拿出包包，收拾日用品和常用的衣服，一边说，圭贤，我们可能到此为止了。

曺圭贤的身体比大脑先做出反应，他走上去抢过来金厉旭的包，开口时声音已经哽咽。

“厉旭，你和他们说我们只是喝多了的朋友，或者说是我强迫你的，我没关系的，反正没人认识我，我没关系的。”

“就是因为没人认识你，我才不能把你拉下深渊啊。”金厉旭伸手想拿回来曺圭贤抢走的包，却被曺圭贤像救命稻草一样紧紧攥在手里。金厉旭叹口气，“圭贤啊，和你在一起的每一天都像偷来的一样，可我的梦是要醒的。我一直想着会有这么一天，我得放你走，他们的刻薄和恶毒都是针对我，我和谁在一起他们都会针对我。你不一样，你不用给大家一个交代，你只用给你的家人和你自己一个交代。你还能去找一个喜欢的男孩子，好好过你剩下的人生，你不用来陪我承受什么的。”

“可我爱你，金厉旭，我只会爱你。”

“你知道什么呀，”金厉旭摸上曺圭贤额角的头发，“你才二十多岁，哪里知道这些事的厉害。你会后悔的，等你成了众矢之的，你会后悔把一辈子搭在我身上的。”

金厉旭抬头，吻上曺圭贤的额头，松开的时候曺圭贤看到金厉旭顺着脸颊滑下去的眼泪。

“曺圭贤，我以前过得小心翼翼，不敢喜欢谁，生怕我的梦想毁于一旦。但我觉得能遇到你，是我能遇到的最好的事情了。我不后悔，圭贤，事情就算变成这样了，我也一点都不后悔。”

金厉旭要走的时候曺圭贤想说我陪着你，但他说不出口。他发现自己没有资格，他陪着金厉旭，对金厉旭不会有一点点的帮助。他没有人脉，没有权力，也没有信他喜欢他的人。他连陪着金厉旭的资格都没有。

金厉旭打开门的时候曺圭贤想喊他的名字。

他没喊出口。金厉旭最后看了他一眼，关门离开了他们的家。

他才开口喊出来另一个名字。

“John，带我回去，到此为止了，让我回去。”

曺圭贤又回到了那个熟悉的夜晚。他一睁眼就看到John和沈昌珉在一边看着他。沈昌珉走上来，轻轻拍着他的背。“怎么样，找到答案了吗？”

“找到了。”

闻言John走过来，“你还有一次机会的，要再试一次吗？”

“不用了，这里就是我的答案。”

曺圭贤怎么会还不明白。

他喜欢的金厉旭，是和他一起经历过大风大浪还紧紧牵着手的金厉旭。能成为金厉旭男朋友的曺圭贤，是他和他并肩作战的曺圭贤。

这十年里的每一个过程，每一首歌，每一次争执和每一滴眼泪，他们都得一一走过，金厉旭才是金厉旭，曺圭贤才是曺圭贤。

他非得是金厉旭的队友，他们非得在一起才能同甘苦共患难，才能感同身受，才能为对方的成功喝彩，才能为对方的眼泪难过。他们才有资格，能一起往下走的资格。合作也好竞争也好，都是他们避不开的一部分，可他们非得走过这些，才能站在对方身边。

That’s the way to do it.

That’s the one and only way to do it.

John闻言笑了起来。他对曺圭贤说：“可你还有一次机会，你不想再看看什么吗？”

“不用了。” 曺圭贤站起来，也跟着他笑，“我得回去了。金厉旭还在等我。”

“可机会不能白费啊。”John的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，“你坚持的话，我送你一个礼物吧。”

曺圭贤还没问出口是什么礼物，眼前就突然模糊起来。他再睁眼的时候自己是在宿舍的沙发上。

他第一件事就是看看手机日历，John把他送回了两周前，金厉旭刚刚开始准备solo，拿到歌词开始熟悉的日子。

他听到身后传来小声的哼唱。金厉旭手里拿着歌词本，在房间来回踱步，一边皱着眉头熟悉着歌词。

他在自己反应过来之前就冲上去，紧紧地从背后抱住金厉旭。

“圭圭？” 怀里的人惊讶地说，“你怎么了？”

“没关系的，厉旭，没关系的。”

“什么没关系？圭贤你松手你勒痛我了。”

可曺圭贤抱着他的手没有一点松开的意思。“Solo没关系的，你不要想在光化门，也不要和谁去比，没关系的，金厉旭，我爱你，所以没关系的。”

话全都说出口曺圭贤才觉得自己有点过于激动，这话对于两周前的金厉旭来说来得莫名其妙，可能这时候的金厉旭都没开始想东想西，他应该更耐心一点，去宽慰金厉旭。

但金厉旭转过身来的时候，曺圭贤在他的恋人眼睛里看到一点点释然。于是曺圭贤跟着笑起来。

“什么就没关系啊，我要做的话当然会做好啊，我可是主唱诶”，金厉旭笑着在曺圭贤肩膀打了一下，被曺圭贤顺势握住了手。“你别说什么莫名其妙的话了，我还在熟悉歌词，你没事的话赶紧来陪我。”

曺圭贤在松手之前亲吻金厉旭的脸颊。

“好，我陪你，金厉旭，我都陪着你。”

我都愿意陪你，这是我能给你的，最好的爱。

“最后一个问题，对厉旭来说，圭贤是？”

“是爱。”

——金厉旭 于160129 Kiss The Radio特别篇


End file.
